King Ghidorah (TKT)
King Chaos Archibald Ghidorah V, better known as King Ghidorah, is a minor character in TKToons and an RP character used by IForgot. Origin There are some who claim to have seen a rather well-educated kaiju matching King Ghidorah's description during the Galactic Kaiju War (1976-1983). This was a clever ruse. In order to escape Darth Mechagodzilla's insatiable wrath, Captains Destoroyah and Larva decided to create an elaborate avatar utilizing state of the art special effects to draw the ire of their sithy commander. Voiced by Captain Gigan, the Ghidorah avatar proved to be just the scapegoat that frightened Imperial officers needed. Nevertheless, the design for this unusual kaiju was based on a chaotic creature that had been known throughout various parts of the cosmos. There really was a King Ghidorah, but he was far different... Awakened by the Nebulans, King Ghidorah was once a dormant organism encased in a rubylike crystal. He proved to be untameable in the beginning, and it was actually the Xiliens who were the first to develop the technology necessary to control the beast. In fact, it was this technological gap that led to the end of the Alien Alliance by the early '60s. The Controller of Planet X unleashed King Ghidorah in what is now known to have been an Xilien sneak attack in 1964, but he was swiftly vanquished by the combined efforts of Godzilla, Rodan, and a Mothra Larva. The following year, the Xiliens revealed themselves to Planet Earth and clumsily attempted a second onslaught, to no avail. With an Xilien change in command, the creature's services were retired for anything but self-defense for the remainder of the decade. However, the Nebulans had finally developed the level of technology required to control the space dragon's mind. While the Xiliens were on holiday during the better part of 1972, the Nebulans attempted to conscript Ghidorah and use him during their own Earth invasion campaign. Godzilla, Anguirus, and a dissenting Gigan repelled King Ghidorah, and the Xiliens recaptured the monster and imposed temporary sanctions against Space Hunter Nebula M. By 1974, battle armor was developed for Ghidorah that essentially made him a Mecha-King Ghidorah, as it were. Repelling the brief Black Hole Alien Invasion of Planet X in 1974, Mecha-King Ghidorah proved to be a valuable example of cyberorganic military technology. In 1991, the Futurians tricked both the people of Earth and Planet X into allowing them to rent Mecha-King Ghidorah for a short while. When the Futurians showed their true colors, the Xiliens used the Futurians own time travel technology to send Miki Saegusa into the past to convince Godzilla to buy a massive pogo stick. This gave Godzilla enough time to retroactively gain enough skill to use it as a weapon and subdue Mecha-King Ghidorah in the present. With the Futurians defeated, the Xiliens transported Mecha-King Ghidorah back to Planet X. His battle armor was temporarily retired. In 1999, the Kilaaks rented the golden hydra, claiming he was going to be used during an infrastructure project in the asteroid belt. It turned out that conquest was on the minds of yet another alien race. Planet X managed to warn ten of Earth's monsters ahead of time (in the midst of false reports of their attacking major cities), and King Ghidorah was quickly subdued. Alas, the battle was so savage that the very Earth opened up and swallowed King Ghidorah alive for two full years! Hirotoshi Isayama was hired by Controller Namikawa of Planet X to unearth the hapless hydra, and he was finally able to escape back into space. King Ghidorah returned to Planet X of his own free will, where he has since gone into retirement. Appearance King Ghidorah resembles a golden three headed dragon, with two tails, and large wings. Tufts of hair adorn the backs of his heads and the ends of his tails. As Mecha-King Ghidorah, his battle armor covered his upper chest, wings, entire middle head, the ends of his tails, and his ankles. Personality He has many times proven himself to be a wild, near-untameable beast. He often enjoys being like this, too. Yet, he has at least SOME self control and sense of self, and if he's learned anything from being mind-controlled, its 'REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEREEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!'. King Ghidorah's diet consists of Three-Layer Lasagna, Three-Layer Cake, and nonalcoholic Three-Layer Beverages. His favorite hobby is knocking stuff over. Some say that Ghidorah's three heads represent the Freudian concepts of the id, the ego, and the superego. The final verdict on this matter is inconclusive, not because we're necessarily editorializing Freud's theories, but instead because the idea of tying King Ghidorah down for a psychological examination would be an overwhelming challenge, to say the least. Abilities * Gravity Beams: '''He can shoot beams of energy from his mouths. * Flight at Mach 3 * Sturdiness * '''Knocking things over * '''Crystallization: '''He can encase himself in a rubylike crystal to regain energy and travel through space at light speed. Trivia * His scientific name is Tricephalohydra aureolus rex. * He claims he is a better ninja than Zilla Jr. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ghidorah Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Flying Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character